The Backup Plan
by Amelia Pond Get Your Coat
Summary: Would the Silence really turn a blind eye to the Doctor clearly not being dead? They must have eventually found out that River failed, and what then? Did they have a plan b? Well yes and her name is Fire. Rated T only because I'm paranoid... Oh and I'm terrible at summaries so just read please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. This story is based in the question, why didn't the silence notice that the Doctor wasn't dead anymore? And if they did know why didn't they do anything? 11th Doctor and Clara, set after the Day of the Doctor but won't mention the Time of the Doctor at all. Hope you like it, chapter 2 is already nearly finished. Please review, I want to know what you guys all think.**

Chapter 1 -

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed as he shot out of the TARDIS, leaving her standing there.  
"Well hurry up" He complained, popping his head back round the door. "If you don't hurry up we'll miss it"  
"Miss what?" She asked for what felt like the hundredth time.  
"You'll have to find out" the Doctor said, and disappeared outside. Again. Clara laughed, set her cup down and ran after him. She opened the door and stopped in shock. They were in a stable.  
"You're joking right?" Clara said, praying he would say yes.  
" of course not! This is the last Olympic Games!" The Doctor announced, looking around suspiciously. He checked his watch, and scanned the area. "At least it should be..." The doctor hardly had time to finish his sentence when a strange-looking man dressed in a Greek costume burst in. However, unlike Clara and the Doctor, he was clearly expecting to see them.  
"You are to come with us, the great Athena awaits" he proclaimed, clearly expecting them to look impressed. He then turned in his heel and left, leaving a very stunned Clara and a very confused Doctor. After a few minutes of his guests going nowhere, the man returned and motioned for them to follow him. The Doctor shrugged and followed him out of the barn.  
"Athena?" Clara screamed as loudly as you can scream when whispering. The Doctor checked his watch again and stamped his feet.  
"Arhhhh! First Olympic Games! Stupid TARDIS, never takes me where I want to go to!" He mumbled, sulking.  
"Wait, first Olympic Games. So Ancient Greece and all that?" Clara asked, still a bit confused  
"Yes, yes yes! Keep up Clara" the Doctor said, tapping her on the head "where else!?"  
"But Athena is a goddess, they don't exist do they?" She questioned, still trying to get around the aliens and time travel.  
"Of course they exist but she doesn't, at least not in this millennium!" The Doctor cried, annoyed that she didn't know.  
"Ok, won't ask what the hell that was about, but then who are we going to meet?" Clara ventured  
"I don't know" the Doctor admitted trying to make her feel better, but he was grinning like a five-year old so it was kind if lost on Clara. They didn't have to walk far before they reached an imposing white marble building. Athena's temple...

The Doctor and his companion were ushered inside by some nervous looking guards. When Clara tried to look them in the eye, they ducked their heads and moved their guests along quickly. Confused, both the Time Lord and Clara were escorted into the main temple. The Doctor had to admit that it was beautiful, huge marble pillars lined the edges and pure gold leaves decorated the ceiling. At the front, a massive statue stood tall and proud looking down on them all. "It's the lost statue of Athena, we're not even in Olympia. This is Athens" the Doctor whispered to Clara, as she looked around in awe.  
"Welcome to the pantheon, Doctor" a voice announced from the shadows behind the statue. A young girl, around 16 or so, appeared out of the dark. Dark red hair framed her pale face, you couldn't tell the colour of her eyes in the dark but they appeared almost black.  
"How do you know who I am?" The Doctor questioned, examining the girl.  
"Better question, who are you" Clara butted in, cross that again she was left out and it was Doctor this girl knew.  
"Oh, new companion?" The girl asked, smiling sympathetically at the Doctor "Last one die or something?. The Doctor froze, for a second it was like he was breaking into a million pieces. He closed his eyes, images of the Ponds flashed by. Their wedding, baby Melody, Amy's hair, Rory's nose, Mels, Hitler, River, River, River... Guilt, just more and more guilt. He didn't look back and this was why, with amazing effort he pulled himself out of his memories and back to the present. The girl laughed and walked over to the Doctor, her white and purple dress flowing out behind her.  
"How many more lives will you ruin?" She accused him quietly, "How many more families will you rip apart? How many more worlds will you burn, Doctor? How many more?"  
The doctor just stood there, fighting his own battle inside his head. Again and again, he fought his memories back but more and more arrived.  
"What did you say to him" Clara half shouted at the girl, seeing the distress on the Time Lord's face. The girl turned to Clara.  
"Do you even know who this man is?" She asked, "Do you know what he has done?"  
"Yes, I do. I was there" Clara replied, standing taller. "I was there for every second of it." The girl rolled her eyes,  
"Of course" she said patronisingly, smiling at Clara.  
"I'll ask again, who are you?" Clara said, glancing anxiously at the Doctor  
"Where would be fun in telling you that?" She laughed "Anyway, down to business". Suddenly, out of the folds of her dress, the girl pulled out a gun. The Doctor finally pulled himself up from the ground, and gazed at the girl.  
"Ok" was all he said.  
"Doctor, you better start explaining very quickly" Clara said, looking at him with wide eyes. The Doctor didn't answer, just stared.  
"The thing is I don't need a gun to destroy you Doctor, just words. But I do need a gun to kill you" The girl explained lightly, as if she was just chatting idly.  
"The Doctor can't die in case you didn't know" Clara snapped, couldn't he? The girl just laughed.  
"A normal gun wouldn't kill the Doctor, but this isn't a normal gun. Remember the Master Doctor? Remember the gun you asked Martha to find? The gun that can kill a Time Lord stone dead? Well the Master did destroy the gun but then everything that happened didn't happen and this gun wasn't destroyed. And now I can kill you"  
"Congratulations, you've found a way to kill me!" The Doctor said, coming out of his memories "it's not like you're the first but still congratulation" the girl's smile disappeared and she closed her finger around the trigger.  
"One tiny move from me and you are dead" she told him simply. "But before you die, I want you to know why!" The girl lifted her hand and in one gesture she collapsed the Doctors world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the two people who alerted and favourited this story! Love you guys! Right this is chapter 2 hope you like it. Though if you have the time would love a review and maybe some plot ideas! Just realised I never did a disclaimer. I don't own Doctor Who, though I do own Fire and a bit of the story line. Those bits are mine!**

Chapter 2 -

"Doctor!?" The girl called, the Time Lord and his companion looked back at her.  
"What?" The Doctor demanded  
"I think you better check your arm"  
Confused the Doctor looked down at his arm, and his heart sank. Both his arms were covered with tally marks. He looked around him and seconds later he found himself looking back at the girl.  
"What?" He demanded with a strong sense of déjà-vu. The girl just gestured at his arm with a bored expression on her face, like this had happened at least a hundred times already. The Doctor looked down and was shocked and terrified to see his arms completely covered with tally marks. He looked around for Clara but she wasn't there. He turned a full circle and she wasn't there. Breathing heavily, he looked back at the girl.  
"Where is she" He said, taking a step towards her with each word.  
"Behind you" the girl replied, and the Doctor just smirked.  
"Of course!" He said sarcastically,  
"No she really is, I don't make a habit of being wrong"  
The Doctor turned on is heel and true there she was.  
"What?" The Doctor blinked away his questions. He hugged Clara,  
"Do you remember what happened?" He whispered in her ear  
"What do you mean, what happened? Clara said, backing out of his hug. The Doctor growled with frustration, how can you deal with a monster that you can't even remember!?  
"Can't you just tell us!?" The Doctor shouted, his voice echoing around the marble hall. "Why do this? I can't see the point!?" Yet again the girl just laughed,  
"Ok, I'll tell you who I am?" The girl replied, her voice low. Suddenly confusion and fear flickered across her face and another figure appeared out of the shadows. The Doctor took a sharp breath and his whole body tensed.  
"Doctor" The women greeted him, adjusting her eye patch. "How nice to see you again"  
"Madame Kavarian" the Doctor uttered in disgust and the pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place. "Oh!" He said in surprise, "Oh..."  
"Have you figured it out Doctor, do you know who she is?"  
The girl stepped back a bit, she almost seemed to be trying to hide in the darkness. The gun was held lose in her right hand, almost as if she had forgotten it. The confidence and hatred from earlier were gone, now she was scared. Clara tore her eyes if the women, Madame Kovarian, and watched the girl. The companion then turned back to the Doctor, who was watching the girl as well. Clara watched as the Doctor then looked down at his feet but he wasn't focused. He was thinking. The Time Lord reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He examined it and then just let it hang by his side as if he too had forgotten it.  
"Sorry, what where you saying?" The Doctor asked Madame Kovarian, knowing full well he had heard everything he said. The women sucked in a sharp breath, and then recovered.  
"Oh Doctor, when will you learn. You can't beat us."  
"You sure? Because you're still wearing those eye drives aren't you, same ones from the alternate universe?" The Doctor smiled and Clara did too but a bit less a sure as her friend. The Doctor held up his screwdriver and looked Kovarian in the eye. With a confident smile at Clara, the Doctor hit a button on his sonic and aimed it. 1... 2... 3...!  
Right on cue, Madame Kovarian dropped to the floor in pain as her eyepatch literally lit up with a electric blue light. The girl cried out in fright and back up until she hit a column. She looked up at the Doctor who was now aiming at her.  
"Monster!" She screamed at him and cowered at the bottom of the marble, tears flowing freely.  
"Doctor, leave her alone!?" Clara begged him and the Time Lord turned to her with a hurt expression.  
"How could you even think that I would?" He asked, wondering what he'd become. Quickly he looked back at the girl, adjusted something's in his screwdriver and hit a hidden button. Within the same second, the girl slumped against the floor. Clara whipped around to look at her friend, the question on her mind clear for him to see.  
"No, it's ok. She's fine, I promise" he said and ran over to the girl. "We need to get her to the TARDIS before she" he gestured to Madame Kovarian "wakes up. Wait actually, if it works, I can call the TARDIS here." The Doctor mentioned and pulled out his screwdriver again. He turned it over and over in his hand until he found what he was looking for. The Time Lord crossed his fingers. Within the minute, he could hear that familiar wheezy sound and pulled Clara and the unconscious girl closer. The next time Clara opened her eyes, she was inside the TARDIS and the Doctor was already up and flying his beloved machine. The companions instincts kicked in and she turned to the sleeping girl. Clara lay the girl flat on her back, having checked she was still breathing, and on the Doctor's instructions removed all the girls weapons and handcuffed her right hand to the TARDIS railings. Now they just had to wait for her to wake up...


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry about the long wait for Chapter 3, and I also apologise for how short this chapter is... Thanks for sticking with me though, if you are actually sticking with me, and love you all. Oh and please please please review! I need a review!**

Chapter 3 -

The Doctor and Clara where both sharing a packet of Jamie dodgers when the girl started to come round. The relaxed look on the Doctor face was gone in a instant and replaced with a look of sadness and pity as the girl opened her eyes. Her dark eyes were suddenly filled with fear, she hard on the handcuffs and when they didn't give, she lunged for her gun but found she couldn't reach.  
"What's your name?" Clara asked as nicely as possible, giving the fact this girl had tried to kill her best friend. The Doctor appeared to take a step back out of the girls site line.  
"What's it to you?" The girl replied, the sarcasm returning to her voice.  
"I'd rather not spend the rest of my life referring to you as 'the girl'" Clara admitted  
"Fire" the girl said and then closed her eyes as if she regretted it. The Doctor laughed,  
"Fire?" He asked. Wondering if the girl, Fire, knew the irony in her name.  
"Yes, so what?" She snapped at him, and then realised why he was laughing. She permitted herself a smile but it went as quick as it came.  
"Why is her name funny? Doctor, you have 5 seconds to explain!" Clara demanded, looking from the Doctor to Fire.  
"Yes Doctor, if you know so much you can explain" Fire spat at the Doctor, regaining her hate of the man. He was formidable warrior, he had destroyed thousands of lives. Fire reassured herself, he was the man that had destroyed her childhood and she had to complete her mission. The Doctor frowned at her, disappointment clear in his eyes. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.  
"You were a child taken when you were a baby from your parents, you were brought up to be a weapon against me. Ringing any bells? You were put through mental torture through out your life until all emotions were erased, though they didn't do a very good job. Again... They named you Fire and you know why that is funny. That means you know who your parents are, or at least your mother. You're not human, and I know what you are. You are Fire Song, Time Lord and my daughter" the Doctor voice cracked on the last word. "My daughter, oh god, stupid River. Stupid, stupid River..."  
"Oh so now you blame my mother, you murdering psychopath!" Fire said shakily, standing up. The Doctor hadn't even locked the handcuff properly, idiot. She aimed her gun at him, head shot? She thought, No, too quick for that man, stomach shot.  
The Doctor just smiled sadly, "Will you really shoot, your own father? Really?" The Doctor asked  
"Yes" was all he got in response. The Time Lord looked at the ground,  
"Ok then, shoot" he said, collapsing into a chair. "Because if you don't they will take someone else I love and turn them into a weapon just to bring me down. I can't live with that, I can't. First they take the women I love and now my own daughter!" A single tear fell down the Doctors cheek. "I can't take it anymore! So shoot, please just shoot!"  
"No..." Clara protested, tear tracks staining her face. "Doctor, stop it. You're scaring me, just stop"  
"I'm sorry Clara, but could you live with this? Could you?" The Doctor said, running his hand through his hair. Fire's hand wavered, the calm man she had seen earlier was long gone. She had to shoot him, it was her mission. But could you shoot a crying man, would you? Suddenly, Fire dropped the gun. It scattered across the TARDIS floor and she collapsed backwards. Fire tripped down the stairs and skidded until her head collided with the railing. Her face registered surprise but didn't have time for pain before she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

The next time Fire woke up, having realised that this was actually the 2nd time she had been knocked out today, she was in a white sterile room. Panicking, she sprang off the metal bed and immediately fell to the floor, the world swimming around her. Ok, Fire thought maybe I won't stand up. Nervous, she went over to the frosted glass door. In one fluid movement, Fire ripped open the door and was immediately balled over by a huge black furry thing. The Doctors daughter screamed and shuffled backwards. The huge black furry thing came closer, until it was practically over her. Then suddenly, out of the furry black things mouth, a huge pink slobbery thing appeared and preceded to lick her face. Shocked, Fire just lay there, her eyes wide and open. She moved as far backwards as she could, trying to put distance between her and the furry black monster. Fire's vision was still blurry and all she could see was a huge fuzzy black blob blocking the door. She cried for help again and this time someone did arrive. A strange looking person dressed in white and red ran in and stopped short when she saw the black monster. Unusually, then the women began to laugh and shooed the monster out.

"What was that." Fire asked, but it came out as more "wa wa at" then what she thought she said. The nurse like lady just laughed again and helped her patient back on her bed. She held Fire's head in her hands and looked her in the eye.

"Can you see properly?" The nurse asked, still examining the girl's eye.

"No, unless you are naturally blurry cause then I'm sorry" the nurse just smiled

"No, I'm not. I think you have concussion so that will explain the dizziness and blurry vision" she explained.

"How did I get here?" The Time Lord asked, frowning at the sterile room and at the black shape shadowing the door. "And what was that?"

"A man dropped you off, a doctor he said, he said he was a relative but wouldn't collect you. When the head nurse said that wasn't aloud he disappeared and brought back that thing, with your concussion heavens knows what it looked liked to you. It is in fact a dog, your relative said it was a 'newfypoo' but I'm guessing he just made it up. It's yours by the way, very friendly in case your scared" the Nurse explained

"Ok... Where am I?" Fire asked, ignoring the dog part of that conversation.

"New Earth hospital, best hospital there is I might add"

"New Earth?" Fire exclaimed, she may be a Time Lord but she'd never left the ship were she grew up.

"Yes, where have you been for the last thousand years. Under a rock?" The nurse laughed "anyway your vision will clear by tomorrow" she said and left her patient. Fire eyes the door warily, her eyes were still blurry but she could see 10 times better than when she'd woken up. Talking a deep breath, the Time Lord slowly pulled the door back and sure enough the 'dog' (if it was really a dog Fire thought) was sitting there. The moment Fire was out of the door, it leapt up to see her. Now Fire could see better, it was clear that the dog really wasn't as big as it had looked to her earlier. It was still massive for a dog, about a meter tall and from the way it was skidding around the floor it wasn't exactly a older dog. Fire heard a yelp and looked up, it felt like a minute watching the huge dog skid across the floor heading straight for her. It turned out it was only a second as Fire didn't have enough time to jump out of the way before she was slammed into the ground by the ball of long limbs and black fur. The fallen Time Lord groaned and blinked hard trying to clear her vision. When she finally did, Fire was greeted with a long wet tongue licking her face. She batted the dog away and jumped up. The world began to spin, I though I wasn't going to stand up Fire reminded herself. Sighing, the Doctor's Daughter made her way along the corridor. It wasn't that she didn't like the hospital, the nurse was nice enough, but Fire knew she couldn't stay here. Her father was still alive and while he was her life was in danger. She wasn't going to kill him, she couldn't. So she was going to run, run across the stars and never stop. Never ever, even for a second, stop running. She wouldn't be able to. And today was the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks all for reading and please review! Love ya!**

Chapter 5 -

Fire spent the rest of the day searching the holding bay for a ship she could board or if it came to it stowaway on. In the end, the only ship that she could find was Earth bound and that was the last place she wanted to head for. However, very quickly Fire found she had no choice it, wasn't like she had a TARDIS or her own ship. Later that day, the the Doctor's Daughter found her way on the Earth bound ship and hid in the cargo, which to her delight turned out to be technology. Having checked the ships database, Fire knew she would be stuck here for 8 hours so she began a thorough search of everything this ship could offer her. Obviously there wasn't a vortex manlipuater, that would be too lucky but the Time Lord did find a wide range of weaponry and a short range teleport. She wouldn't be able to jump from planet to planet but country to country she could do. After at least 3 hours, Fire was hungry. She'd eaten all she could before the journey but clearly not enough. Conscious of the ships crew, Fire decided she could at least try last the rest of the journey.

2 hours later, she was in the ships kitchens stealing food. Fire took all she could and ran back to the cargo bay. Unable to resist, the Time Lord later found herself checking the ships mainframe for their current location. They were ahead of schedule and would be on Earth within the hour, Fire read and then, just out of curiosity, she checked the year. It was earlier than she expected, it was only 2014. That can't be right Fire thought and scanned through the ships travel records. After at least 5 minutes, she found what she was looking for. Time travel. Fire guessed she should have guessed it, the ship was stocked with weapons as well as technology. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and sprinted back to her temporary home. For 10 minutes, Fire lay curled up under some material waiting to be found. This didn't happen and soon the Time Lord heard the noise of the ship landing. The was a a huge tremor through the mainframe and then a splash. Wait! Splash? Fire asked herself, they must have landed in water. Realising in that landing meant she would quickly be found, Fire gathered her stolen belonging and put in the closest land coordinates she could thing off. Bracing herself, she hit the teleost button. With in milliseconds, Fire found herself in the middle of a city. Fire shook her head as her eyes tried to take in the sudden change of surroundings. Quickly, Fire began to move on, she didn't really want to be noticed by anyone. The Doctor's daughter knew she needed to find out where she was, but the 3 people she'd asked already just stared and hurried off. Lost and annoyed, Fire collapsed down on a semi-empty bench, next to a sleeping man. The man started to stir so the teenager shuffled further down the metal seat. From across the bench, Fire examined the man. He wasn't old, but he wasn't exactly young. There was something about him that was almost ageless. She blinked away her questions and went back so watching the people around her. Fires attention was eventually grabbed by the tall metal sculpture in the centre. Well sculpture wasn't really the right word, it was very tall and rectanglualer. Clear water ran down it, reflecting the surrounding buildings. Fire was so engrossed staring at the metal waterfall, she didn't notice that the man she'd been studying earlier was now returning the favour. The Time Lord watched the water for about 10 minutes, trying the find out why she was so attracted to it. She checked her teleport to see if it would tell her her current location. No such luck. Fire shivered, the sun was already going down and she was still wearing the thin white hospital trousers and top. She then felt eyes on her and turned to find the man was staring at her.

"What!?" She snapped, tired and cold. He seemed very confused when she talked and she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Where are you from?" He asked, his accent clearly American. "I can't place you accent"

Fire thought for a second before replying, where could she say she was from?

"Cornwall" she said and immediately regretted it as the American smiled.

"Of course, I can totally hear the accent" he said. Fire sighed, a bit of her training had been about recognising all accents from everywhere and she knew she didn't sound Cornish.

"Yeah, I know right" she said smiling, sarcasm high in her voice.

"What's your name?" He asked, clearly wondering why a young girl was out after sunset.

"What's it to you?" She replied quickly, crossing her arms.

"Knowledge" He said, staring me down. Fire just turned away, ignoring him and went back to watching the slowly dwindling shoppers. By late evening, the Time Lord was alone. The strange man had left after his attempts at conversation fell short. However, he hadn't left unnoticed. As the man was leaving Fire tagged a tiny tracker, that she'd stolen from the ship, onto his gloves. By midnight, the teenager finally got up and headed for the man's current location. She followed the direction the tracker showed and eventually found what she was looking for. A hatch, too big to be a manhole, this was what she was looking for. It took half an hour for Fire to heave the hatch open alone and once she did she could see it was usually opened from the inside. The Time Lord braces herself and jumped down. The was a quiet thud of trainer on metal as she landed. It wasn't long before the Fire came to a round metal door. The Doctors daughter out her hands on the door and pushed. It creaked and groaned but not much else. Disappointed, Fire turned to the keypad next to her. She ripped the panel off and began fiddling with the wire. It only took 3 minutes for her to crack it. Fire stepped back from the door and connected the final wire. With a hiss of gas the door swung open, revealing 3 sets of shocked faces and 3 sets of guns.

"Oh..." Fire said, her eyebrows raised. "Only expecting one of you"

"Which one" the female said, her accent very clearly welsh.

"Him" she pointed at the man from earlier.

"It's always you they come looking for, isn't it Jack!?" The women rounded on the American from the bench.

"I don't even now her name!" He protested, taking a moment to smile at Fire.

"You never seem to know their names! You don't have to know someone's name to have sex with them!" She half shouted

"Woah! Sex?! I don't know this man and I definitely didn't have sex with him!" Fire exclaimed, alarmed at the direction this conversation had taken. The women took a deep breath and turned back to Fire.

"Sorry, let's try restart. I'm Gwen Cooper, that man is Jack Harkness"

"Captain Jack, I think you'll find" Jack butted in. Gwen's eyes flashed and Jack went quiet.

"And this is Ianto" She finnished.

"Welcome to Torchwood" Jack said, slinging his gun over his back "I think we all have quite a few questions. Please sit" he gestured to a small coffee table with 4 seats.

It didn't take long for everyone to sit down, but the quick weapons search of Fire did take a while. Finally, with all of Fire's weapons on the table, the questions started.

"What's your name?" Jack asked, arms crossed and feet on the table.

"Fire" The Time Lord answered

"Fire?" Ianto questioned

"Yes, can't you hear!?" The Doctor's daughter snapped

"Ok, not the nicest of people then. Where do you live?" Gwen ventured

"Nowhere" Fire replied, copying Jacks position

"Where were you born then?" Jack asked

"I don't know" The Time Lord told them, and it was the truth. She didn't know.

"Are you human?" Ianto said

"No" Fire replied, if only they knew.

"What are you?" Jack asked bluntly, smiling still.

"You can't know" the Doctors Daughter smiled sadly

"Not good enough, we need to trust you" Gwen said, leaning forward.

"If I told you the truth you would never even consider it" Fire explained "so I will tell you half"

Torchwood sat back and waited for Fire to start.

"You know of a man, a wonderful stupid dangerous man. He travels the stars and journeys through time. He has saved planets you've never even heard of. He is the Doctor and he is my father..."

Jack, Gwen and Ianto just sat there, their faces unreadable. Suddenly, someone else entered the room. She had pale blonde hair in a ponytail and a gun in her belt

"I think your find that I'm the Doctor's daughter" Jenny said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry about the long wait, our laptop is broken so we are sharing the computer between 4! Very annoying! Thanks for sticking with me (again) and I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. I haven't even watched Torchwood yet, will do soon, so don't blame me for getting anything wrong. Oh and I know Jack is gay but I love the couple Jack and Jenny make but I do feel sorry for Ianto now...**

Chapter 6 -

Fire raised her eyebrows and looked back at Jack.  
"Which one?" She asked, ignoring Jack's smirk.  
"What do you mean?" Jenny said, smiling at Jack and then frowning at her sister.  
"Which daughter? You didn't think you were the only one did you?" Fire laughed at Jenny's reaction "you did didn't you! I mean I'm surprised that I have a sister still alive but you though you were the only one! Oh, another question! Who's your mum?"  
"The Doctor" Jenny replied, happy that this time she had the upper hand.  
"What!? The Doctor is many things but he is a man!" Fire said, smiling uncertainly.  
"I'm not human" Jenny said simply.  
"Oh! Clone?" Fire guessed  
"Yeh, basically" She admitted.  
"There are worst things to be" Fire said with a laugh.  
"Like what?" Jenny prompted after a nod from Jack. Fire just smiled sadly and shook her head.  
"You look so young but so did Dad, how old are you?" Jenny asked instead  
"I'm 86" Fire answered, looking around Torchwood.  
"You're joking!?" Jenny exclaimed.  
"What would be the point?" Fire shrugged.  
"Do you have a mum?" Jenny asked next, walking over to stand with Jack.  
"Yes" Fire said simply, looking from Jenny to Jack and smiling slightly. Jenny just looked back at Fire with confidence.  
"Who?" Jack asked this time.  
"River Song, or Melody Pond is you wish. Actually if you really want Melody William but I doubt her mum would really agree" Fire laughed, her mum had too many names.  
"River?" Jack said, as if he knew her.  
"You know her?" Jenny questioned, turned to the Captain.  
"Oh very well" Jack laughed and then looked a bit guilty as Jenny tried her best to look offended.  
"That is my mother your talking about" Fire reminded them. Jack apologised but Fire just rolled her eyes.  
"So you two...?" Fire suggested, pointing her finger and Jack and Jenny.  
"Yeh" Jenny said,  
Jack laughed. "Yeh! What a lovely definition of our relationship"  
"Shut up!" Jenny said and elbowed Jack, Fire left them to their fighting which had now turned to kissing. She went over to Ianto and Gwen.  
"Hello" Fire said, sitting down next to them. They looked up and smiled. "What is Torchwood exactly?" She asked.  
"We defend the Earth when the Doctor isn't around" Ianto explained simply.  
"That makes sense I guess" Fire agreed "Is it just you three." She asked.  
"Yes" That was the only answer the Time Lord got so she decided it was probably the right time to leave.

After that, Fire ended up just standing around awkwardly trying to ignore Jack and Jenny's snogging. In the end, it was Ianto who came over to her.  
"You got a place to go?" He asked  
"No" Fire admitted "or any clothes actually" she said gesturing to her hospital wear.  
"Look Jack and Gwen won't agree with me, but stay. Even for one night, I mean you're the Doctors daughter we owe it to him at least" Ianto said, glancing at his colleges while he did.  
"You really don't" Fire muttered and then said more clearly "Thanks Ianto, really thanks."  
As Fire was leaving, Jack came over to Ianto.  
"You offered her a room for the night didn't you?" Jack said, shaking his head.  
"Yes, yes I did" Ianto agreed "But you can't say much"  
Gwen was waking past during their conversation and coughed something that sounded suspiciously like Jenny.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya guys! I reread Chapter 6 and I shouldn't have ended it there. Sorry about that! So I tried my best to get 7 to you as quickly as I could with a still broken laptop... Love you all! Please keep reading and please please review! It makes my day when I get a review! Oh and sorry this is a short chapter again...**

Chapter 7 -

It was almost midnight when Fire was eventually allocated a room. Gwen hadn't been happy about Fire staying at all, she really didn't trust this Doctor's daughter. It was Jenny who ended the discussions and just got up and showed Fire to the spare room. She left her sister with instructions to her own wardrobe and £50 to buy some better fitting clothes the next day. Fire lay in bed for hours that night, she was so desperate to tell Jenny her past but she didn't want to ruin the small friendship she'd already built with her sister. The Time Lord laughed to herself, she'd never had a father before this week and now she had a sister. After hours of thinking, Fire finally came to a decision. She was going to stay with Torchwood whether they wanted her or not. She had friends and family here, that was why she was staying. At least that was the lie she told herself. Just before she fell asleep, she let herself think the truth. She was staying here because it was the last place her father would turn up.

Fire woke up early that morning, 6 o clock on the dot. When she'd been with Kovarian, Fire had always been woken at that time and the habit never left her. The Time Lord didn't even try to get back to sleep, it'd never worked in the past so why would it work now? She padded up the stairs to the main control room, Fire guessed she could find her way to the kitchen from there. To her surprise, everyone else, minus Jenny, was already up and dressed. No one looked round, so Fire just continued her quest for the kitchen. She'd checked just about every door that went off from the main room when Jack swore loudly and kicked the main computer. Fire quietly came over and taped Jack.  
"What's up?" She asked  
"There was a pulse of some sort of energy but it went too quickly for me to track it! And the bloody computer can't find any trace of it! Anywhere!" Jack was shouting by the end of it.  
"Let me try" Fire said and sat at the computer without waiting for a answer. "There!" She exclaimed, pointing on the screen. "It's some form of vortex energy, like the emission you get when someone teleports but across time instead of space."  
"Is it the TARDIS?" He wondered.  
"No, the TARDIS takes 10-20 seconds to land, that was a teleport of some sort. I don't know, a vortex manlipuater maybe?" The Time Lord suggested  
"I have a vortex manlipuater, the last time I used it was a week ago. We could check the records to see if the pulse was the same" Jack said  
"Ok" Fire replied and within minutes she had the two datas up. "I was right, same readings but the one just now was stronger. I'm guessing more than one person or a bigger time jump."  
"Ok, I'll send Jenny or Ianto out to check it" Jack proposed and headed off to alert his friends. Just as he was leaving the control room, Gwen drew him aside.  
"I don't trust her"  
"I have no reason not to trust her" Jack replied honestly.  
"Yeh but no reason to trust her either" Gwen argued and walked away. Jack finally got to Jenny's room and shouted at her to wake up. He heard her mumble something like go away, laughing he headed back for the control room. After much debate, everyone but Jack went to check out the disturbance. Fire and Jack stood in an awkward silence, both trying and failing to start a conversation. After a minute of just standing around, Jack mumbled something about checking the rift and headed up the stair, back to the real world.

For a while after Jack left, Fire just stood there. I can't stay here, thought Fire. They don't trust me and they never will. I don't blame them... Fire closed her eyes for a second and sighed. The Time Lord walked slowly to her borrowed room, and collected her stuff. She then crept into the Americans room and searched through his draws, eventually she found what she was looking for. The vortex manlipuater. Fire felt a twinge of guilt as she pocketed Jack's prized poccesion. Though she had decided against it, Fire did leave a quick note saying sorry. The Time Lord ran back to the control room, she had to be out before Jack got back. She stuffed all her possessions in Jenny's rucksack, including the clothes money and her weapons. Fire strapped the vortex manlipuater on her wrist, and with in seconds cracked the passcode that Jack had spent years trying to guess. The Doctors daughter chose a random coordinate, though she knew it was this century and in Britain, and vanished into thin air.

Hours later, the Torchwood gang arrived home to find a very angry Jack and no Fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

Suddenly Fire found herself in a narrow alley way. The Time Lord clicked her sore neck and rubbed her eyes. She could she what Jack meant now, the vortex manlipuater was not the nicest way to travel. Clothes! Thought Fire, that was what she needed. The time traveller headed out into the main street, judging by her surrounding, Fire guessed it was late 5020s. Maybe the vortex manlipuater was a bit off then. The Time Lord started walking towards the closest clothes store, the fashion was very varied in this decade, some stuff fitted in with Torchwoods time yet others fitted in better in a old Star Trek film. After an hour or two of shopping, Fire was kitted out with 2 pairs of jeans, 2 tank tops and 3 normal t-shirts. She also brought a dark jacket and a hat, which she paid for with the money she stole from a passing women in the street. The Time Lord backed into the next alley way she passed and bundled her purchases into her stolen rucksack. Fire was just passing a brightly lit bar when she heard a voice so unfamiliar yet so recognisable, that she knew exactly who was in there.

"I told you, I got a pardon from Stormcage, I didn't break out!" The women protested laughing.

"Now I seriously doubt that, Professor. You are far too dangerous for Stormcage just to let you walk free!" Her partner reasoned, laughing as well. Fire waited on the threshold of the door, listening.

"They didn't want to of course but you can't imprison a women for killing a man who doesn't exist!" She explained

"Oh go on, tell us who you killed River! If he doesn't exist then what's the harm, Professer!?" The man pleaded

"No, why should I?" The women retorted, smiling flirtatiously. Though in what other way did River Song smile? Fire took a deep ragged breath, her mother was meters in front of her. Her own mother. The Time Lord didn't know what to do, so she waited, watching seats away from her mother. After about ten minutes of flirting, River excused her self and headed for the toilets. Fire waited a moment and then followed. Aware that her mother didn't even know she existed, Fire recalled didn't know what to say or do. The Time Lord joined her unexpecting mother at the taps, pretending to be topping up her makeup. Fire took a deep breath, ok here goes nothing she thought.

"Hello, Melody Pond" She said casually. River immediately tensed and pulled out her gun.

"How do you know my name!?" The Doctors Wife demanded, aiming at Fire's head.

"It's complicated" Fire said, with a smile.

"Well I have all night" River sneered, not lowering her gun. The Time Lord was aware she had had the same training as her, so if a fight broke out she wasn't sure who'd win.

"I don't" Fire said, and began washing her hands, ignoring the gun. River moved forward at a alarming speed and slammed Fire into the wall, gun pressed against her temple.

"You do now"

Fire sighed, how do you explain this? How the hell do you even start!?

"Bit unfair, beating up a 17 yr old" The Time Lord scolded, shifting slightly under her mum's grip.

"I want answers kid, and I would quite like them now" River snarled, tightening her grip on Fire's arm.

"Quite like them?" River replied only by moving her arm from Fire's to her daughter's neck.

"You killed the Doctor" Fire said simply.

"Doctor Who!?" River lied. The Time Lord took and deep breath and went for the shock approach to her problem.

"Oh mother dear! I think you should really know your husbands name by now" Fire said and watched as confusion took over River's face.

"Liar!" The Doctors Wife denied, fear replacing the confusion in her eyes.

"No, and you know it" Fire reasoned, shaking her head at her mother.

"I think I would remember giving birth, don't you!" River snapped, trying to make since of the bombshell Fire had dropped.

"They took the baby before you even realised you were pregnant, when they put you in the space suit. The baby was put inside another women who died giving birth because she couldn't handle a Time Lord baby. But that baby was still, is still, yours!" Fire pleaded, she'd always wanted to meet her mother. River would understand, Kovarian had brought her up as well.

"You don't have any proof!" River breathed, jumping back from Fire as if she had a contagious disease.

"Yes I do but I'd rather not show you" Fire smiled sadly.

"Well I want to see it!" River demanded, shouting.

"I doubt you want to have to kill me to find out." That shut River up. She opened her mouth to say something and then decided against it.

"What do you mean?" She asked after a while.

"You know what I mean" Fire said and sat down on the sinks. River glared at Fire for a second. Suddenly something clicked and the new mother covered her mouth with her hand. Fire laughed, "told you so" She said.

"Shut up" River croaked. "I have a daughter, oh my god!" River then preceded to let off a long string of swear words.

"Mum..." Fire complained quietly, she couldn't believe she'd found her.

"Oh..." River swore again and then just covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry..."

"Honestly, I am nearly 90. It doesn't phase me that much..."

"You are how old!?" River exclaimed, removing her hand from her mouth.

"80 something, don't know my exact birth date.. I mean do you?" Fire asked.

"No, but you are older than me! God, now I know how Amy felt..." River rambled.

"Amy..? So my grandmother?" Fire questioned cautiously.

"Yeh... Her and Rory are your grandparents" River said and then paused. "Wait..." She began

"Yes..." Fire prompted.

"Kovarian... You were brought up by Kovarian, why did they need you?"

Fire sighed heavily. "I was the backup plan if you failed, and though it was a very good fake the Doctor isn't the best at 'hiding in the shadows' is he"

"True, I was waiting for them to find out really and I never believe they were fooled properly. Are you ok, I mean mentally?" River asked nervously, she wasn't sure what the answer would be.

"I almost shot Dad, twice..." Fire admitted, it wasn't like River could tell her off for that.

"Don't worry, same here. But why did you do it? I know why I did but you?" River said.

"I was brought up to believe that he was the destroyer of worlds and I could be brought up by you because he was too dangerous to be around..." Fire started. "But the problem is when I looked him up, after i escaped, I realised that it is just a matter of your point of view. The Doctor is either you saviour or your destroyer. And I don't think I'll ever know which"

River hugged her new daughter awkwardly.

"Sometimes neither do I"


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note - Hi! Sorry this chapter is unmentionably small and I feel really bad since it's been so long since my last chapter! But another one will be quick to follow as I'm doing nothing tomorrow! Thanks to my my reviewer, I know writing who get 9 reviews per chapter and are pleased but I get one reveiw and it makes my day! Please review because I have no plot ideas! Bye! Chapter 9 - River was awkward around her daughter, well it was hard to be 'smooth' exactly... Fire was the same but for a different reason, her mother had been through everything that Fire had been through but River just seemed to be ad voiding the subject. However, just as the Time Lady had broken her mothers rock hard surface and distinctive noise sounded from outside. River smiled in delight but quickly turned back to Fire, she nibbled her lip. "Spoilers" Fire prompted and her mother understood. She ran out to the TARDIS and leaned on it waiting for the doors to open. Luckily for River, it was her Doctor. They checked up on diaries and River quickly worked out where he was. "Amy?" She asked sadly, he just shook his head, no. "No one else?" "Actually, well yes... But she is at home! She's a nanny and it's nearly christmas so she went home! She didn't leave me! Promise!" The Doctor rambled, and River just put her finger on his lips. She was trying to find a subtle way to work out if this was the Doctor Fire met or not. "Its a bit hot today, like a Fire..." She suggested, looking into his eyes. Confusion clouded them and then realisation. "So you met her." He asked seriously. "Yes" Fire had been watching the whole scene from the bar and knew that he knew. She nibbled her lip, a habit she really needed to stop as the skin was breaking. Fire was scared and she didn't trust herself when she was scared. Especially around him. Being scared was worse than being angry and unfortunately she took after her father when handling her emotions. She was a dangerous person as it was but with the help that Kovarian had supplied she was a ticking time bomb. 


	10. Chapter 10

An- Hi guys this chapter is unfinished and I don't know how to end it! I need ideas now please! So please read and review with your ideas! Chapter 10 - Fire took a deep shaky breath, she let herself slide down the wall, her back to her parents. Unfortunately, in this situation, that wasn't the best thing too do. Because while the young galifrayian was trying to unravel her mind, her parents had been having a bated conversation. By the looks of it, they'd come to decision and unknown to Fire were heading straight for the bar. River dragged her failing husband by the bow tie through the door, ignoring his excuses and protests. "She is our daughter!" River hissed, turning on her husband. "She tried to kill me!" The Time Lord hissed back. "So did I! And it never seemed to bother you before!" River shouted, and the whole bar turned to listen. "River for crying out loud! You were my best friends daughter AND it wasn't your fault! You had no choice!" The Doctor shouted back, angry she'd doubted him. "Neither does she! She is you daughter for galifrays sake! She is in the same position as I was all those years ago so GIVE HER A CHANCE!" Melody Pond bellowed, placing her hand on her gun. "River lets at least take this outside, everyone is listening" the Time Lord complained quietly and began to leave. He heard a click from behind himself and slowly turned back. Sure enough there was River, gun aimed at his head. "We. Are. Not. Leaving. You are going to talk to your daughter whether you like it or not! Because if you don't even give her a chance I will, and I promise this, I will never ever talk to you again!" River threaded, pointing the Doctor over to a empty table. "Now I'm going to go get our daughter, if she is still here, and you are going to talk to her. Got it?" "Yes, River Song" the Doctor snarled. "Why thank you, Doctor!" River snapped back and went to find Fire. Obviously, Fire had heard her parent row. I mean who hadn't! The young galifrayian had hid in the toilets the moment River had began shouting at her husband. However, the toilets also happened to be the very first place River looked for Fire in. "Fire, look I'm sorry your father was such a dick. He's just scared, he's been a father so many time and it has ended badly so many times. At least give him a chance!" River pleaded. "Give him a chance!" Fire said, not believing what just came out of her mothers mouth. "He HATES me! He isn't scared, I know what fear looks like. That was not fear! HE HATES ME!" "Fire, for gods sake, don't be unreasonable! He is your father, he doesn't hate you!" River reasoned. "You are so blind! You just don't see his faults do you! You just turn the other way and ignore them! That man is a monster, more than i will every be, why should I give him a chance!?" Fire accused, running her hand through her hair. "A monster!? A monster!? No offence Fire, but you, and me, are ten times the monster that he is! At least just talk to him! Please..?" The Doctors wife pleaded, her anger giving in to tiredness. Fire gave a grimly pleased smile, "See, that's what you really think of me. A monster, you only added yourself into that because you felt guilty. I learnt to read faces, I can read the Doctor and I can read yours! So don't lie to me, especially not to my face." "That not what I meant, just talk to him Fire. Do one last thing for me and talk to your father!" "If that's what you really one, the last thing I'll ever do for you?" Fire questioned. "Yes, yes it is" River decided. "Ok, I'll do it." Fire said, but she seemed all too agreeable so suddenly for River to truly believe her daughter. "He's in the bar" "I know, I heard" Was all Fire said and brushed past her mother and out into the bar. The young galifrayian scanned the room and located her father sitting alone in a corner table. She took and deep breath, walked over and dropped into the seat opposite him. The Doctor jumped and look up, scowling slightly when he saw who it was. "Father" Fire greeted coldly. "Fire" the Doctor replied, matching her tone. 


	11. Authors Note - Need plot ideas!

AN: Hello, sorry I haven't updated. I really can't think of what the Doctor and Fire would say to each other so please review with your ideas! It isn't difficult and it would make my day! And I really need your plot ideas... So please review! Oh and in relation to my most recent review, I have read my entire fanfic back through and though there are a quite a few mistake they are spread out in each chapter and I don't want to edit and repost every chapter just to fix them. So I won't be changing my existing chapter but will try my best to make sure that it won't happen in future chapters. And for the record, I am 13 and mildly dyslexic so I'm not the best at grammar.


End file.
